La oscuridad de tu corazón
by Mitzukysasor
Summary: Naraku cree haberle dado muerte a Kikyo, Inuyasha se siente culpable por ello, más hay una esperanza de que esté viva, Kagome le alienta a buscarla. Mientras Inuyasha está ocupado "siguiendo fantasmas" Akago, bebé creado por Naraku, se apodera del alma de Kagome, dejando al descubierto la oscuridad de su corazón. ¿Qué tan grande sera esta oscuridad?
1. Cambio de bando

Acercándose cada vez al borde de un precipicio Naraku, quien acaba de emerger como un nuevo ser, permanecía quieto mirando fijamente al suelo, estiraba y contraía los dedos de sus manos, estaba concentrado, quería sentir plenamente esa fortaleza que le proporcionaba su nuevo cuerpo, a punto de dar vuelta sobre si, el sombrío personaje se percató de la llegada de su razón para estar ahí, Kikyo.

La mujer llegó con un andar lento, seguro, autoritario. Si hubiera podido, Naraku habría hecho avanzar al tiempo más despacio, para que el eco de los pasos de la sacerdotisa, que se acercaba a sus espaldas, se quedaran mejor guardados en su memoria.

La mujer de larga cabellera ,apenas dejo de andar, exigió saber las verdaderas intenciones de su opuesto. El pelinegro reía para sí mismo, después de darse vuelta para mirar cara a cara a su adversaria. Sin más vacilación, y con orgullo de sí mismo, comenzó a alardear de la planeación que hubo tras las coincidencias que llevaron a la sacerdotisa al monte.

-Yo fui quien te llamo a este lugar-

Si no fuera por el corazón de Onigumo que, se suponía, se encontraba en el interior del villano, Kikyo nunca se hubiera presentado frente a Naraku, pero está en su inconsciencia de que el pelinegro ya se había encargado previamente de ese ,"minúsculo" , incapacitante inconveniente, apuntó con su arco al reformado Naraku, con demasiada confianza a decir verdad.

El ser en que se convirtió Naraku, quien recién había culminado su metamorfosis, en un movimiento rápido, atacó a la sacerdotisa, desgarrando su atuendo. En el hombro específicamente, tenía un tajo profundo, que revelaba la fuerza inmensurable con la que el más alto había atacado a la mujer.

"-Naraku, insolente…-" Se quejo Kikyo cayendo al piso, el impacto se lo llevó una de sus rodillas, con la cual sostuvo su peso para inmediatamente después intentar levantarse apoyando la palma de su mano el rocoso suelo.

El nombrado disfruto de la visión que le proporcionó su acción, una Kikyo malherida, de rodillas, justo a sus pies.

-!Este lugar será tu tumba¡-

Y antes de que la sacerdotisa pudiera levantarse, con las extremidades de sus dedos, Naraku atravesó a la mujer que alguna vez amó Onigumo.

Del otro lado del precipicio, que en el fondo resguardaba un letal río al que habría de caer Kikyo, una pequeña niña de tez pálida y ropa a juego, colocaba su espejo en posición para recibir las almas que escapaban del cuerpo herido de la sacerdotisa y que en un comienzo le pertenecieron a Kagome. Kanna vio el cuerpo de Kikyo caer, mismo del cual las almas de mujeres recolectadas por las serpientes se desprendían y se esparcieron por el cielo.

Al terminar su recolección y haber escuchado el sonido del cuerpo de barro zambullirse en el agua dirigió su mirada a Naraku en señal de que había terminado con su encomienda.

Sonriente y a punto de irse el pelinegro fue detenido por una voz que hizo un comentario carente, para él, de gracia.

-Veo que querías mucho a esa mujer... puesto que esperaste el momento indicado para deshacerte de ella-

-Sesshomaru, vaya...-Naraku permaneció un momento observando la corriente del río y se limitó a ver a su nuevo acompañante, no deseado, por el rabillo del ojo.

-Apártate de aquí Jaken- El albino había desenvainado su espada

-Que sorpresa, no esperaba que tú también vinieras a buscarme…Y dime es tanto tu interés por mi -

El lacayo de Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero el demonio Inu le dio una orden -No te metas Jaken -

-Veo que has salido de aquel campo de energía, eso significa que tus fuerzas se han incrementado considerablemente o me equivoco -

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?-

Y tras un breve enfrentamiento del demonio Inu, Sesshomaru, contra Naraku, el alter ego, Kanna y su propietario, se retiraron del lugar.

Sesshomaru se retiraba del escenario donde se había cumplido el objetivo de Naraku; Matar a Kikyo; cuando su medio hermano hizo acto presencia. Un mal presentimiento había hecho correr a Inuyasha hacia donde presintió se encontraba la sacerdotisa que de alguna manera sobrenatural le había llamado. Por supuesto no fue el caso, en su lugar encontró el arco destrozado de la mujer que esperaba ver.

Inuyasha, tras discutir con su, en sus propias palabras, odioso medio hermano, volvió con su grupo. Inconscientemente su entorno le importaba menos en ese momento, estaba molesto, destrozado…frustrado. En su razonamiento, él era la causa de la muerte de Kikyo, él no había sido capaz de defender a su amada. Un momento, un descuido… algo tan mísero como un efímero momento de retraso le había costado la vida a la mujer que había, y que amaba.

Según habían oído, Naraku se dirigía al sur, así que le seguirían, pero les hacía falta reabastecerse y descansar.

De camino a la aldea donde los estaría esperando la vieja Kaede, se toparon con un pequeño pueblito que había sido destruido por el grupo de demonios que habían escapado del monte de las ánimas, era todo un espectáculo para la vista, habían cuerpos de mujeres, hombres y niños, regados por el frío suelo, que rivalizaba con la temperatura de los cuerpos despojados de sus almas.

El grupo de amigos se decidió a brindarles un sepulcro. Durante su labor un viejo monje se les acercó ofreciendo ayuda, estos aceptaron, pues el número de muertos lo ameritaba

Cuando terminaron el trabajo que se había autoasignado, el monje les contó "su" historia, de cómo se encaminó hacia el monte, y de cómo ahora creía en las palabras dichas por una miko hace dos días, pues se la había encontrado a la orilla del río que se originaba en su destino, el monte de las animas. La miko había sido herida por un ser maligno que respondía al nombre de Naraku, y debido a que se encontraba débil fue arrastrada por la corriente hasta ahí, pese a que se encontraba débil, y más bien moribunda, dijo que tenía ir a donde Naraku, para enfrentarlo de nuevo.

-Una miko-Inuyasha inmediatamente pensó en que por supuesto, Kikyo no podía morir, no ella. Debía ser ella.

Kagome tardó una milésima de segundo menos que su compañero peliblanco, en entender las palabras del viejo, y como un reflejo involuntario dirigió su mirada a Inuyasha, vio una sutil sonrisa de lado plasmarse en su boca. Señal de que había arropado la esperanza de que Kikyo estuviera viva dentro de él.

-Sin embargo sus heridas se veían algo graves, es probable que ya no siga con vida- comentó el monje

\- Ve a buscarla Inuyasha-Habló inmediatamente Kagome. Inuyasha por su parte se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras.

-Se trata de una emergencia, date prisa, Kikyo debe estar esperándote-

Kagome no comprendía de dónde había sacado el coraje, o la estupidez, para decir aquello.

En realidad lo sabía, amaba a Inuyasha, y si él entristecía por la muerte de su antepasado, si era así, entonces ella también deseaba que Kikyo se encontrara bien.

-Si- Fue todo lo que el medio Inu dijo, dio medio vuelta y se marchó corriendo.

Aquella imagen de la espalda de Inuyasha alejándose corriendo se quedaría grabada en la memoria de Kagome permanentemente.

El grupo, de un integrante ausente, siguió con su camino de regreso, Inuyasha los alcanzaría después.

En una o dos ocasiones escucharon el nombre de la familia a quien pertenecían las tierras por las que estaban de paso. Cuando creyeron llegar a los límites de dicho territorio unos soldados que cabalgaban en dirección opuesta a la suya, al alcanzarlos de frente, les preguntaron quienes eran y qué hacían ahí, sus explicaciones de poco les sirvieron pues estos hombres obedecieron de manera estricta las órdenes de su señora: "Apresar a todos las personas que calificaran como sospechosas"

En aquel palacio, lugar a que los habían llevado atados, en el patio se formaba una fila que llevaba al edificio centrar, ahí una mujer tras una especie de persiana juzgaba a las personas que una tras una. Sin excepción hasta el momento, habían sido decapitados.

Cuando el grupo se acercaba al frente de la mujer está reconoció a Kagome y le dio indicaciones a uno de sus hombres.

-Quiero a la mujer-

La señora del lugar dio instrucciones de matar a todos y de llevar a Kagome ante ella, un hombre hizo las señas para que ejecutarán a todos, fue por la chica que le habían indicado, y con lujo de fuerza la arrastró hasta la habitación donde una mujer de kimono se encontraba sentada tras una mesa baja, cargando a un niño en brazos.

-Ahora que Kikyo ha muerto, tú eres la única que puede ver el brillo de la perla-

-¿Qué?- La confusión que Kagome sentía en ese momento no solo se debía a lo que la mujer acababa de decir, si no que por alguna razón podía asegurar que aquella voz no era de la mujer que se encontraba delante de ella.

Una alarmada y estupefacta Kagome, sintió una presencia detrás de ella, que no era otro que el monje con que se habían topado el día anterior, este cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, dejando ver a una mujer de abanico que había estado controlando el ahora cadáver que retomaba su aspecto deteriorado

-¡ Kagura! -

Cayendo en cuenta del peligro en el que se encontraba Kagome intentó levantarse sin mucho éxito, ya que Kagura la había tomado de los hombros ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza como para obligarla a colocarse de cuclillas mientras la mujer que cargaba al bebé se le acercaba lentamente.

-Que quieres, no te me acerques, no- Gritaba en su desesperación la joven. La pelinegra solo forcejeaba sin conseguir nada.

-Tus ojos- En el momento en que la mujer dijo esto, o supuestamente lo dijo, se encontraba a escasos pasos de Kagome, la mujer con sumo cuidado acerco al bebe a la inmóvil chica y esta sintió una punzada en el pecho, esta punzada comenzó a repetirse, causando cada vez un dolor más intenso.

-Ahg, ¡NO!- Kagome se quejo, sin recibir alguna respuesta.

La mujer se detuvo.

-Kagura, libérala-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-¡Seguro?- Se preguntó Kagome al momento que cayó al piso retorciéndose por el dolor que iba en aumento, alzó la mirada y así puedo ver el pequeño bulto que era aquel bebé, el niño se movió de forma tal que se le podía ver la cara desde la perspectiva de Kagome.

La mujer de nuevo avanzó hacia la pelinegra, entonces Kagura tomo de nueva cuenta a Kagome para levantarla, así está sintió un palpitar en su cuerpo, tenía miedo, pero aun así, involuntariamente estiró sus brazos para sostener al bebé. Algo dentro de ella le pedía recibir al niño junto a ella, ¿Su alma? Si era su alma, ambas presencias se llamaban entre ellas.

-Eso es, abrázame fuerte-

Y como si estuviera entrando en un trance, Kagome obedeció, sin decir nada, pues el dolor había cesado en cuanto tuvo al bebé entre sus brazos, trataba de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero esto era imposible para ella, puesto que el bebé, Akago, estaba invadiendo su mente, su corazón, su alma.

Inmediatamente después de que Kagome sintiera la intrusión del alma ajena en la suya, por el temor que esto le genero, pensó en Inuyasha.

-Inu ...Inuya…Inuyasha-

-La encontré-

Mientras Kagome intentaba hacerse cargo de su mente, Akago buscaba la oscuridad que pudiera resguardar el alma "pura" de su adversario, en cuanto la mujer que aún se encontraba de rodillas al suelo nombró al medio demonio su corazón reveló a aquello que podría llevarla a las profundidades de la oscuridad, de la maldad. Eso era Inuyasha.

-Entonces te alegraste por su muerte, ¿No?-

-¿De qué hablas?- A Kagome le temblaba la voz, su cuerpo estaba estático, con Akago invadiendo su corazón, estos diálogos se desarrollaban en el interior de Kagome

\- De aquella miko. Y ahora que sabes que realmente está muerta, ¿Qué harás?, Inuyasha no vendrá, ya que está ocupado persiguiendo su fantasma-

-Yo… no-

-Tu corazón me dice otra cosa- El pequeño se acurruco en el busto de la pelinegra, como si estuviera escuchando el palpitar de esta.

-Yo no podría, no… Él, la ama, lo sé… Y yo-

-Te quedaras sola, aunque vuelva contigo, el siempre amara a Kikyo, su corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a Kikyo-Y con esto, el pequeño destello negro que se resguardaba en lo más profundo del corazón de Kagome comenzó a crecer.

Ella, ahora bajo el completo control de Akago, se levantó, un destello de pronto cubrió su cuerpo, era una barrera de un distintivo brillo rosado, era una barrera purificadora, era de un brillo tenue pero poderosa, ninguno de los dos, ni Kagura ni Akago, sabían decir que tan fuerte era esa barrera, por un momento se preocuparon, más bien temieron por su existencia.

Cuando la barrera lucía más amenazante, el bebé Akago sonrió relajadamente, ya no lucía preocupado, pues ahora comprendía que Kagome era aún más peligrosa que Kikyo, por mucho, esa simple barrera que se mostraba, aún con Kagome bajo su control, fácilmente podría protegerla de Naraku, pues dentro de ella ni él mismo podría sentir su presencia. Siempre y cuando Kagome estuviera bajo su control, esa fuerza sólo iría contra Inuyasha, le tuvo lástima por un momento, pues pronto presenciaría a lo que se atendrá con Kagome en su contra.

Por fin, para alivio de Kagura, la barrera se dispersó de una manera muy vistosa, se esparció en ondas, imitando las que produce una gota al caer al agua, dejando al descubierto la esencia humana de Kagome, ahora, todo ese poder sagrado capaz de purificar la perla de Shikon, ya no era nada, estaba corrompido, ahora era oscuro, o por lo menos comenzaba a serlo.

En esta condición de Kagome sería más fácil de manipular, su corazón entendía que era innecesaria para Inuyasha, él podría arreglárselas sin ella, él no la amaba, y eso le dolía, ella siempre estaría opacada por Kikyo ante el albino.

-Vámonos- Dijo el bebe que ahora era abrazado con más fuerza por Kagome, pues en su cabeza aquel bebé era el alivio al dolor que sentía en su pecho.

Mientras todo esto había sucedido, afuera del palacio principal, Miroku y Sango peleaban contra los hombres que planeaban matarlos en nombre de su señora, Shippo había ido en busca de Inuyasha, pues le necesitaban.

Por la parte trasera del palacio salían Kagura, Akago y Kagome, se retiraban a uno de los escondites de Naraku.

-Dormiré un poco- Dijo el bebé

-Hasta para él esta chiquilla es demasiado, ¿no?, entiendo porque Naraku la prefiere de su lado- Pensó Kagura.

Mientras Akago dormía, al estar inconsciente tenía mejor acceso al alma de Kagome, pudo hurgar más en su corazón, así se dio cuenta de cuánto amaba a Inuyasha y entonces supuso, que si ella estuviera enamorada de igual forma de Naraku, esta nunca lo traicionaría y le servirá sin protestar o resistirse, además si esta estuviera enamorada no lo abandonaría.

Y así, gracias al acceso que tenía en ese momento, se adentro a los recuerdos de Kagome para jugar con estos, los resquebrajó sólo para armarlos a su gusto.

Un tiempo después, el trió de Kagura, Kagome y Akago, este último en brazos de Kagome, llegaron a una casa oculta entre árboles altos y frondosos, ahí, gracias a la esencia de Kagome, esperaban que Inuyasha y sus amigos llegarán por la pelinegra, mientras Kagome se arrodillaba al suelo y se recargaba en una pared, una marioneta de Naraku hizo aparición.

-¿Qué has hecho?-

-Lo que me pediste- Naraku sabía que Akago había hecho algo con Kagome, pero no sabía qué.

-Apresúrense, él viene en camino, y espero que cumplas con tu objetivo-

-Hum- Dijo altanero el niño como si le hubieran ofendido. Y la marioneta desapareció al dar la espalda.

-Sostenme- Dijo el bebé.

-¿Ha?- … Kagura reflexiono un momento -¿Por qué?-

-Necesito que despierte-

Y el alter ego mayor tomó a Akago, y casi inmediatamente los ojos de Kagome retomaron cierto brillo.

-A… Akago, mi amor, Akago. ¡Kagura!, podrías darme a mi bebé- Kagome había buscado rápidamente por el cuarto al bebé con la vista, así cuando lo vio en brazos ajenos a los suyos de manera rápida Kagome se levanto y arrebató a Akago de los brazos de Kagura, esta abrió los ojos sorprendida y se preguntó qué le había hecho aquel niño a la joven, pues está acariciaba el rostro del infante con sumo cuidado y cariño.

-Kagomeee…!- Se escuchó un grito, a la par que un joven de cabellos blancos atravesaba la pared.

-Kagome donde estas…- E Inuyasha vio a la chica sosteniendo a un niño

-Kagome, ¿Estás bien? –

Después de la partida de Kagura y Akago con Kagome, Shippo había regresado con Inuyasha, todos habían buscado a su amiga en los interiores del palacio, pero no encontraron más que el cuerpo de una mujer y en esa misma habitación estaba el cuerpo del monje con el que se habían encontrado, rápidamente salieron para mirar alrededor, y así deambulando, Inuyasha se topó con un aroma que no reconocía, pero le recordaba a Naraku, el aroma de Kagura, y el de Kagome. Así habían dado con aquel lugar.

-Tu… - Kagome no dijo nada mas, solo vio con, ¿Miedo?, ¿Odio?, quizá desdén, a Inuyasha, con el niño en brazos retrocedió y de una esquina tomó un arco y unas flechas, sin vacilación tensó su cuerda y disparó, rozando el hombro del peliblanco y desgarrando un poco su traje.

Tras la escena Sango, Miroku, Kirara y Shippo entraron a la habitación y lo que vieron los consterno, su amiga despedía un aura maligna, tenía un niño sostenido en un solo brazo, con la mano de este sostenía la flecha que mantenía en su arco, en esta comenzó a formarse un resplandor negro que cubrió la punta de la flecha, era como las que usaba para purificar, pero esta daba la sensación de que si te alcanzaba, te daría justamente en la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieren?- Kagura se mantenía inmóvil, observando la escena, noto que Akago volteo a mirarla, y entendió que debía atacar.

-Largo…- Kagura había arrojado una ventisca de aire con su abanico que arrastró al grupo de amigos. Por la polvareda que se había alzado, el grupo cerró los ojos y se cubrían con sus brazos, y mientras hacían esto, una flecha impacto al suelo a sus pies y una grieta comenzó a abrirse, pronto el crujido de la madera reveló que, por lo menos la sección en la que estaban parados se vendría abajo… El techo cayó impidiendo que Inuyasha corriera tras Kagome, que desaparecía con Kagura tras los escombros y una cortina de polvo.


	2. En trance

-Deberías agradecerme-

-Por tus tonterías, lo dudo-

Tenía a lugar una discusión, que comenzó cuando Kagura, Akago y Kagome llegaron al palacio del nuevo Naraku.

Claro que el trabajo de Akago consistía en controlar a Kagome, pero inmediatamente Naraku noto que esto no se había realizado como él suponía, puesto que está, más que bajo un trance o algo similar, llegó vivida, moviéndose y hablando por sí misma y no por acciones de Akago, como se supondría.

-Volví- fue lo que dijo la chica al encontrarse con Naraku de frente. Mientras ella casi corría a sus brazos, Naraku por su parte caminaba lentamente a encontrarse con sus sirvientes.

Sin comprender el comportamiento de Kagome, el pelinegro solo respondió con un

-¿Volviste?- seguido de una mirada de interrogación a Kagura

-Mamá…- Dijo como cualquier otro bebé Akago, mientras colocaba su diminuta mano en el rostro de Kagome y los ojos de está perdían brillo, Kagome había caído de nueva cuenta en el total trance de Akago, se mantenía parada, sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

-¿Mamá?- Dijo Naraku quien miro a Akago con reprobación, metiendo sus manos en las mangas del kimono oscuro que llevaba en ese momento, dándose aires de un hombre regañando a un niño-¿Qué has hecho?- terminó por preguntar.

El pelinegro observó a Kagome, tratando de saber si realmente estaba en un total trance por Akago.

-Kagura, podrías llevar a Kagome a un cuarto-

-He si, de acuerdo-Desde que habían llegado Kagura decidió ignorar la discusión, pero en cuanto escuchó su nombre puso su atención en Akago.

Mientras Kagura retiro de brazos de Kagome a él bebe, Naraku tomó rumbo a otra habitación, y como un fantasma Kanna hizo aparición para tomar a Akago y seguir a Naraku. Kagura se marchó con Kagome y Naraku y Akago seguían con su conversación, en otro parte.

Volviendo a la actualidad, Kanna, que estaba sentada de rodillas frente a Naraku, aun sostenía a Akago.

-No veo el problema, mientras sigas con tu papel… Al menos claro, que realmente tú te dejes llevar-

-Si algo sale mal, además de resolver tu desastre, también me encargare de ti- Dijo Naraku en un tono de advertencia, de hecho era más una amenaza, que una incentivación.

-Espero que eso no aplique, si eres tú el que se equivoca- Respondió como burla el bebé

-Salgan- Ordenó Naraku para terminar la conversación.

En la aldea de Kaede, un confundido, y poco herido, grupo de amigos planeaban como recuperar a su amiga de manos de su enemigo.

-No entendió porque la señorita Kagome nos atacó, ni mucho menos que razones pueda tener para marcharse con Kagura... Aunque lo que más me intriga es el niño que tenía-

-Tiene razón excelencia, ese niño...-

-No puedo creer que la señorita Kagome cuide de un niño que no sea nuestro- Interrumpió Miroku supuestamente molesto con lágrimas fingidas brotando de sus ojos, solo para ser mandado al suelo por un golpe de Sango en la cabeza.

-No es momento de bromas estúpidas Miroku- Reprocho Inuyasha

-Que vamos a hacer, hemos perdido el rastro de Kagome- Resaltó Sango con una expresión seria, mejor dicho, preocupada.

-Seguir buscando por supuesto- Grito Inuyasha. No había podido salvar a Kikyo, así que estaba más que decidido a proteger a Kagome a cualquier costa.

De regreso en un gran castillo, rodeado por un poco de neblina, por la lluvia que previamente había cesado, en una habitación adornada por un futon grande, una mesita, un espejo de cuerpo completo, y varias velas en las esquinas, la atmósfera era fría, debido a esto el calor que le brindaba el pequeño cuerpecito que le acompañaba en el futon, le animaba a abrazarlo, así tras unos cuantos movimientos, la chica de cabellos largos, lacios y negros despertó de un largo sueño, el frío le pedía no levantarse, sólo abrió los ojos para corroborar que su hijo estaba junto a ella.

-Akago…- Dijo una somnolienta Kagome mientras retiraba con sus dedos los cabellos que cubrían el rostro del pequeño bebé -Oh mi niño eres tan pequeño- la pelinegra enternecida por aquel niño de aspecto vulnerable, sujeto su manita para besarla, admiraba su cabellera sedosa, su piel pálida, imagino que podría sentir frío, le cubrió bien y acomodó su almohada.

-Ahora eres pequeño, yo estoy aquí para cuidar de ti, mi niño, en unos años, crecerás, me asegurare de que lo hagas siendo un buen chico, te enseñare todo lo que se, tu papá….- Y como un golpe un supuesto recuerdo llego a ella, era Naraku sentado en el marco de una ventana, mirando con un aire melancólico por ella, Kagome iba ingresando en la habitación, detuvo su paso cuando Naraku volteo a mirarle y le sonrió - Serás aún más brillante que él, más guapo incluso, te daremos lo mejor cariño-

En el revoltijo que había armado Akago en la cabeza de Kagome las cosas sucedieron así:

Cuando ella había sido traída a través del pozo por la mujer ciempiés, un hombre a lo lejos le vio salir del depósito de cadáveres. Este hombre casi va corriendo a ayudarla a salir, de no ser porque, en ese momento, este recordó que Kikyo había muerto, aquel hombre, de nombre Naraku, se preguntó quién era ella, pues tenía la misma esencia de su amada Kikyo.

Después fue de igual manera retenida en el bosque por los aldeanos, ya que estaba prohibido estar ahí, cuando fue llevada al pueblo Kaede la reconoció como la reencarnación de Kikyo. Todo se apegaba a la realidad, a excepción de que en el momento en que la monstruosa mujer atacó, Kagome, que corrió al bosque, se topó con un apuesto hombre de ropas oscuras, cuando la mujer ciempiés atacó gritando que quería la perla, Naraku la rebano por la mitad, Kagome aterrada cayó al suelo, Kaede le socorrió, pero para cuando ella llegó al lado de la pelinegra, Naraku ya no estaba.

Días después, cuando el cuervo demoníaco buscaba conseguir la perla sagrada, Naraku es quien rescata a Kagome, los sucesos posteriores son iguales a los que la conciencia de la pelinegra recordaba, la perla de Shikon fue fragmentada, ese mismo día cuando Kagome regreso al pueblo, no tardó en notar que el hombre que le había ayudado, y además desconocía el nombre, nunca estaba en ese lugar, siempre se encontraba paseando por los alrededores, así que decidió preguntarle por él a la vieja Kaede.

-¿Quién es el hombre que me ayudo?, no lo he visto, y quisiera agradecerle-

-No se bien a quien te refieras mi niña, pero dudo que sea de aquí, conozco a todos, y ninguno se hubiera marchado después de ayudarte, ten cuidado por favor-

Verdaderamente, cuando Kagome llego Naraku fue al pueblo a indagar sobre lo que se sabía de ella.

Cuando Kagome fue consistente de que no encontraría al pelinegro en el pueblo fue al bosque, donde por primera vez vio a Naraku, lo encontró recargado en el tronco de un árbol, él no dijo nada, fue ella quien rompió el silencio con:

-Yo podría preguntar, ¿Cómo te llamas? - Él no respondió.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- Pregunto Kagome.

Naraku con un tono que sólo le dedicas a alguien inoportuno, respondió.

-No te confundas, no te ayude a ti, solo no he dejado que borren la última parte de la esencia de Kikyo-

Naraku se separó de aquel árbol, para decir esto, y después solo se marchó,

Kagome se sintió mal, pues desde que llegó no había dejado de compararla con Kikyo, mujer que por cierto no conoció.

En esta realidad inventada, Kagome se marcha del pueblo unos días después, debido a que nunca se entera de como pasar por el pozo con ayuda de los fragmentos de la perla, se va diciendo que volverá a donde pertenece, aunque realmente se marcha acompañada por Naraku, para recolectar los fragmentos de Shikon, para que él pueda pedir un deseo, que sería "revivir a Kikyo", y acto seguido esta pueda ayudar a Kagome a volver a casa.

Durante este viaje, donde Naraku comprendió que por más que Kagome y Kikyo se parecieran no eran iguales, cuando creía ver en Kagome a Kikyo, esta decía algo que nunca esperaría de Kikyo, cuando Kagome enfurecía, maldecía torpemente, refunfuñaba cual niña, y esto le divertía al pelinegro acompañante.

También en esta ilusión nunca conoció a Shesshomaru, mientras que ha Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara y Shippo, los conoce como enemigos, pues en estos recuerdos falsos, era Naraku el supuesto verdadero amor de Kikyo, e Inuyasha al enterarse de que la que fuera la sacerdotisa Kikyo pensaba dejarlo, la asesina, volviéndose Naraku la persona que más odia, los demás juegan el papel de secuaces en busca de dar muerte al ahora único amor de Kagome, Naraku.

Kikyo realmente prefirió a Inuyasha sobre Naraku.

Aquí, en la historia armada dentro de la cabeza de Kagome, Inuyasha quería la perla, que hasta el último día de su vida Kikyo cuido con esmero, para usarla en su amado y convertirlo en un demonio completo.

Él medio inu, antes de matar a Kikyo, se negó a escuchar a la sacerdotisa, no se enteró de que Kikyo vio una última vez al pelinegro para despedirse. Inuyasha estaba convencido por las palabras de Sango que fueron muy claras, "Ella va a traicionarte"

Durante el viaje de Kagome junto a Naraku, de quien inevitablemente se enamoraba más y más con el paso de los días, esta pareja fue atacada por sorpresa por Inuyasha y sus compañeros, Kagome aun no sabia manejar bien su poderes espirituales, por lo que la batalla dependía en gran parte de la capacidad de Naraku para esquivar los ataques, una que otra vez Kagome obtenía un buen tiro, dando oportunidad a Naraku de contraatacar, pese a los esfuerzos de ambos, debido a la obvia superación en número de Inuyasha y su grupo, Kagome y Naraku fueron derrotados, Sango aprovechándose de la inexperiencia de Kagome le atacó, Kagome que apuntaba a Inuyasha no percibió el ataque de la exterminadora que se le acercaba a gran velocidad…

A cambio de recibir una estocada que le atravesó el hombro por parte del albino, Naraku pudo repeler el ataque dirigido a su compañera, Kagome en completo shock no sabía qué hacer ahora que Naraku estaba herido, en cuanto lo vio quejarse, una gran preocupación, característica de las personas enamoradas, se apoderó de ella, gracias esto pudo concentrar parte de su poder en una flecha que tomó rápidamente, apuntó hacia Sango y los demás que se aproximaban a ellos, Naraku cayó de rodillas al suelo, la cortada había sido profunda.

\- No escaparan-grito Inuyasha

-Vete-Le susurro Naraku a Kagome

Kagome desesperada soltó la flecha que impactó en el suelo y generó una onda de poder espiritual que paralizó a Inuyasha y noqueo a los demás.

Kagome ayudó a Naraku a levantarse…

-¿Puedes caminar?- Preguntó la preocupada mujer.

Naraku por su parte solo asintió, se apoyó en Kagome, y comenzaron a andar…

-Vuelvan a aquí cobardes- Alcanzó a gruñir Inuyasha.

Rato después, Naraku le fue indicando un camino a Kagome, así llegaron a una casa entre frondosos y altos árboles. Era precisamente la misma casa, ala que la habían llevado esperando que Inuyasha la buscara, cuando Akago se apoderó de su alma.

Ahí recostó a Naraku en el suelo de Madera, con vendas y algunos ungüentos, que había hecho de paso por los pueblos y aldeas. Le cubrió la herida, ahora ya no sangraba.

Naraku se había quedado dormido, Kagome permanecía a su lado de rodillas sosteniendo su mano, la vida del pelinegro ya no corría peligro, de eso estaba segura, pero no podía evitar sentirse angustiada por verlo en ese estado, casi comenzó a llorar cuando Naraku despertó y llamó su atención colocando su mano en su mejilla y acariciándola con suavidad.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Tú eres el único herido- Dijo la mujer con ojos que amenazaban con dejar salir algunas lágrimas.

-No llores-Dijo con demasiada tranquilidad

-No estoy llorando- Replico Kagome

Ambos guardaron silencio por un largo rato, Kagome sentía haber pasado así una eternidad…

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, mi herida sanara en un día o dos- Al fin hablo Naraku.

-Yo…- la pelinegra trataba de reunir el coraje suficiente para decirle lo que sentía a Naraku, aunque era más que probable que este sólo le dijera lo obvio, él no se interesaba en Kagome como mujer.

-Yo no… Yo estoy así… porque, te hirieron por mi culpa…-

-Yo elegí eso, no es tu culpa, lo que haga o no haga es asunto mío-

\- haa-suspiro Kagome-Yo estoy así porque, la idea de que te hieran, no me gusta, no quiero que te lastimen, yo, quiero protegerte, quiero poder protegerte y apoyarte como tú lo haces, quiero ser fuerte, por ti, por mí, porque te amo, si yo supiera pelear, como lo haces tú, no tendrías que estar al pendiente de mí, porque yo podría defenderme, podría ayudarte…-

Y después de haber pensado que por el día de hoy no lloraría, lagrima tras lagrima escurrían por su rostro.

-Entonces si no me vuelven a herir, ¿Tu no volverás a llorar?-Naraku que seguía recostado, volteo el rastro hacia un lado, para no mirar el rostro de Kagome…-¿Me amas?-

Kagome al no haber sido rechazada en ese momento, cayó en una grave confusión, no entendía porque le estaba preguntando eso ahora, pero aun así respondió.

-Si… te amo-

Bajo ninguna circunstancia Kagome sería capaz de negar que amaba a Naraku.

-Entonces si te pido que te quedes conmigo, que me sigas a todos lados y cuides de mí, ¿lo harás?-Kagome iba a responder, pues estaba más que segura de cuál sería su respuesta, aunque Naraku prosiguió sin dejarla responder -¿Y si te pido que nunca me abandones?-

-No te abandonaria aunque me lo pidieras-

Naraku dirigió su mirada al techo de la habitación, sonrió, cerró los ojos, y tuvo el mejor descanso de toda su vida.

Desde ese día el amor de Kagome seria correspondido, pasaría un amplio periodo de tiempo para volverse a encontrar con Inuyasha, y durante este la pareja que comenzaba su relación planeaba su futuro. Naraku era abiertamente más protector con ella, como si tuviera una niña en las manos, una que debía ser cuidada como la más frágil artesanía de cristal. Con el paso de los días Kagome dejo de creer que esto era enternecedor pues aunque no le desagradaba, por completo, le generaba un profundo malestar, pues así era aún más evidente su incapacidad de enfrentar potenciales peligros.

Gracias a esto la pelinegra decidió comenzar a practicar con la energía espiritual, con el paso de escasos meses ya no solo era capaz de distinguir el brillo de los fragmentos de la perla, sino que tambien podia presentir la presencia de Naraku acercándose o alejándose, tiempo después, con la llegado de un invierno, decidieron acentuarse en un claro. Esa fue la primera noche que Kagome noto que Naraku se iba por un largo tiempo, una semana después estaba segura que estas salidas no eran esporádicas, pues cada noche sin falta Naraku sin mucho esfuerzo era silencioso al tomar los fragmentos de la perla que habían estado recolectando y salir a quien sabe donde. Por primera vez Kagome decidió averiguar a dónde salía.

Gracias a su práctica la chica podía sentir a Naraku hasta un radio de aproximadamente 50 metros, espero a que se detuviera y lo busco. A mitad de camino Kagome se detuvo y quedó estática, reflexiono que si Naraku era capaz de detectarla no podría saber quéque es lo que habíahabia estado haciendo toda la semana, sin saber muy bien qué hacer se lamentó por no usar barreras -Eso es- por fin se dio cuenta de que era lo que solucionaría su problema, una barrera de protección. Pero ¿Cómo lo haría si solo era capaz de detectar la presencia?, por lo menos debía intentarlo.

Imagino un resplandor surgiendo de la punta de sus dedos, no pasó absolutamente nada, inhalo profundo y cerró los ojos, lo intentó de nuevo, sintió un calor en la palma de su mano, no se animó a abrir lo ojos pues temía estar desvariando, prosiguió a imaginar una delgada capa resplandeciente envolviendola, muy lentamente un tenue calor comenzó a cubrirla, intentando no perder esta visión mental abrió lentamente los ojos para ver el resultado de su esfuerzo, aunque no era tan fuerte como las barreras que conocía, para su primer intento lo había hecho bien, consiguió materializar una débil barrera, había tardado mucho en lograr esa hazaña pero no podía correr hacia Naraku pues en un segundo de desconcentración la barrera desapareceria.

Camino lo más rápido que puedo hacia el lugar donde estaba su amado, las dudas la carcomía, ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Por qué? y sobre todo ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada al respecto? sus preguntas solo tendrían respuesta hasta encontrarse con Naraku así que ignorando sus inseguridades se apresuró a su encuentro.

Tras varios minutos lo encontró recargado en el tronco de un árbol, su expresión era pensativa, parecía que la barrera funcionaba pues este no había volteado a verla, se acerco otro poco y logro ver como Naraku estrujaba en su puño la semiesfera, frente a él había un profundo agujero, ¿Por qué?- se preguntó kagome. De nueva cuenta no sabia que hacer, ir a hablar con él o solo observar, antes de que se decidiera Naraku se levantó y arrojó el trozo de perla al agujero, inconscientemente kagome dio un paso al frente y partió unas ramitas, el sonido logro que Naraku buscará lo que lo había producido. Después de una rapida inspeccion detuvo su mirada en donde se encontraba Kagome, la chica sintió como sus miradas se encontraron y suplico por que la barrera no desapareciera y de hecho no lo hizo pero ni siquiera eso logró que Naraku no la percibiera.

-Kagome?!-

La mujer no sabia que hacer, irse, reclamarle, ¿Qué hacía?

-¿Vas a esconder los fragmentos?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?, es peligroso- pareció que no la había escuchado, así que insistió, quería respuestas.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo no crees-

-Es diferente, yo puedo cuidarme solo-

-Yo también puedo, pero eso no…. en serio, qué pasa?-

El pelinegro suspiró largamente y se recargó de nuevo en el árbol, medito un poco lo que iba decir y finalmente respondió.

-¿No estás cansada?- por un segundo Kagome tuvo miedo de escuchar lo que decía su amado- Muchos nos buscan por eso- mira fugazmente el agujero donde había dejado los fragmentos de shikon - si los dejamos aquí, donde nadie pueda encontrarlos- Kagome lo interrumpió.

-Pero sin ellos no podemos…. revivirla y yo-

-Kagome tú ¿quieres volver a tu Hogar?-

Naraku quería deshacerse de los fragmentos, no por protegerse, no quería que Kagome lo dejara igual que Kikyo.

Kagome en silencio recogió los fragmentos y los sostuvo sobre su pecho- Tu eres mi hogar, no iré a ninguna parte sin ti, pero… sé que hay un lugar mejor para estos-


	3. Pesadilla

Capitulo 3 (Pesadilla)

Su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada, le dolía, le punzaba, era molesto y doloroso. Todo empezó en el momento en que decidió levantarse, aun la atmósfera del lugar era fría, Akago dormía, o supuestamente lo hacía.

Kagome se levanto, reviso con la mirada la habitación en la que se encontraba, y por un momento se sintió perdida, no reconoció el lugar, o esa fue su primera impresión.

No tuvo tiempo de procesar esta idea cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza le ataco de la nada, caminaba torpemente mientras seguía observando el lugar, se llevó una mano a la  
frente, se sobo la cabeza con los dedos, esperando que de alguna manera esto disminuyera el dolor.

Fue inútil, el dolor persistía, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Era sencillo.

¿Lo era?

El alma de la joven se resistía de nueva cuenta a la presencia del alma ajena. Desde hace unos pocos minutos antes de que Kagome despertara, Akago había notado que al igual que él, Kagome tenía un mejor manejo de su alma cuando se encontraba dormida, lo sabía ya que el alma de la mujer comenzaba a separarse de la suya. Estaba siendo vencido.

Así Akago se decidió a buscar la causa de la perturbación en el alma de Kagome, que sería la responsable de la rebeldía de esta, hurgando entre recuerdos, sentimientos, emociones, el consciente y el inconsciente, encontró el objetivo de su búsqueda.

Un recuerdo, un estorboso recuerdo que se negaba a ser reprimido. El problema en si no era el recuerdo, sino la conmoción emocional que este le causaba a Kagome, las palabras que le dedicó Inuyasha eran las que hacían que el alma de la pelinegra se rehusara a reemplazar a Inuyasha como propietario de su amor.

El recuerdo se desarrollaba en un claro.

"-Kagome, quiero pedirte disculpas…por favor-"Inuyasha sonaba triste, arrepentido. "-No debí apartarme de ti-"

"-Descuida está bien-"Kagome no le miraba a los ojos, estaba viendo el suelo.

"-Por supuesto que no… por mi descuido tú vida estuvo en peligro-"

"-Que no lo entiendes…por poco estuve a punto de perderte Kagome-"pensó para sus adentros el albino.

"-Si lo sé… pero si vuelven a informarte sobre Kikyo saldrás a buscarla, ¿o no?-"

"- No iré, voy a permanecer siempre a tu lado-"Gritó apresurado Inuyasha.

"-Mentiroso…-"Respondió como un suspiro la chica

"-Lo digo en serio-"

"-Eres como la mayoría de los hombres, acaso ya has olvidado todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos… apuesto a que te volverás a marchar-"Reclamó Kagome, primero gritando, pero paulatinamente bajo el tono de su voz. "-Y cuando llegue ese momento te juro que me enfadaré-"Continuó firme "- Y será normal-"terminó por decir.

Después de esto ella solo se acurruco en su pecho, buscando su calidez, aún estaba dolida, pero aceptaba eso, y pensaba sobrellevarlo.

"-Entonces, estás enojada ahora-"pregunto estúpidamente Inuyasha, para confirmar su brillante deducción.

"-Pues que esperabas-"

Fue el turno de Kagome para hablar en sus adentros"-Entiendo que Kikyo siempre estará en el corazón de Inuyasha, pero no puedo evitar el amor que siento por él-"

Y como si la hubiera escuchado Inuyasha le agradeció.

Esas imágenes permanecían frescas en el corazón de Kagome, quien estaba considerando la idea de tirarse al piso, no soportaba más el dolor.

Este mal momento se debía a la pelea entre ambas existencias, Kagome y Akago.

Por un lado Akago buscaba reprimir el recuerdo de Inuyasha, del Inuyasha que la pelinegra amaba, por el otro Kagome peleaba por liberarse del trance, se aferraba a ese recuerdo.

Entre pestañeos los recuerdos de Kagome se retorcían, se miraba con Naraku, después con Inuyasha, sonreía al sostener la mano de uno, y al parpadear se encontraba al lado del otro.

Cuando la mujer ya fatigada, vencida por el dolor, se tiró al suelo la puerta de la habitación se recorrió, alzó la mirada y vio a Naraku tras la puerta, la observaba entretenido por sus imparables retortijones. Cuantas veces Naraku deseó ver sufrir así a Kikyo, mujer que nunca le perteneció.

Naraku paso su atención a Akago, quien estaba bien cubierto en el futon, le fastidio saber que este estaba peleando con la joven, y estaba perdiendo, rechisto y se giró sobre sí para marcharse.

Kagome con la cabeza hecha un lío, y con toda la voluntad que tenia, se levanto para seguir al hombre, avanzó por un pasillo hasta la habitación donde le vio entrar. Hizo mal.

La pelinegra arrastraba los pies, ahora, no solo era el dolor de cabeza, si no un mareo igual de persistente, sabía que era imposible, pero el mundo parecía moverse, girar, girar y girar sin detenerse, era sencillamente horrible.

Pese a que a cada paso se alejaba más y más de la presencia de Akago sus malestares no pasaban. Después de todo no iba a ser tan sencillo desprender su alma de la del infante, ya que sería como desprenderse de una parte de sí misma.

¿Por qué?

Aquellas almas capturadas por Kanna en el monte de las ánimas, seguían en busca de su propietaria original, Kagome. Pero ahora estaba apresadas en Akago, aquel bebe era el resultado del corazón desechado de Onigumo y las almas de la mujer que ahora estaba sufriendo intentando dar alcance a Naraku.

Cuando al fin, después de varios minutos, Kagome fue capaz de entrar a la habitación, que pareciera se encontraba a varios kilómetros de la suya.

Vio que dicho cuarto era demasiado grande, y oscuro, delante de la puerta, al fondo de la habitación, tres ventanas daban a un jardín, cargando con dificultad su propio peso Kagome se adentro a la habitación, la imagen que le proporcionaban sus ojos se distorsionaba continuamente, tantas vueltas le hacían sentir que irremediablemente caería al suelo de nueva cuenta.

Como si todo lo anterior no fuera suficiente para su cabeza, un golpe de recuerdos le llegó, claro que esta cinemática que se proyectó en su cabeza eran todos los recuerdos proporcionados por Akago, para sustituir los reales, el bebé esperaba que en el tiempo que le llevará a la chica procesar los recuerdos que ya habían sido implantados en su memoria, él pudiera encargarse del problemático recuerdo de Inuyasha.

Por más que lo intentara Akago no lo estaba logrando, lo más probable era que no pudiera.

En el momento en que Kagome iba a caer al suelo, Naraku apareció detrás de ella abrazándola por la espalda y reteniéndola de su inminente caída, ella sorprendida forcejeo, este la soltó…Sólo para volverla a tomar por la cintura y tomar con su mano libre su mandíbula. La beso de manera posesiva, Kagome se estremeció, apenas de manera notable su dolor disminuyo.

Naraku separo levemente sus labios de los ajenos para susurrar.

-Recuerdas…-

Y Kagome abrió de sobremanera sus ojos, solo alcanzo a ver brevemente la pared detrás del hombre que le acompañaba en esos momentos. Así comenzó el remplazo de Inuyasha por Naraku, en el corazón de la joven sacerdotisa.

Naraku prosiguió con su beso, la mujer por su parte procesaba la información que le llegaba en forma de recuerdos cortos, escenas que saltaban de una situación a otra.

En esa misma habitación, Kagome y Naraku se habían entregado el uno al otro por primera vez, en esa habitación había nacido Akago, en esa habitación:

Dormían juntos cada noche.

Admiraban la lluvia

Cuando discutían nadie dormía ahí.

Eran tantas cosas…

Kagome se dejó caer de rodillas, pues Naraku aflojo su agarre, así apoyó las palmas de sus manos contra el piso de madera, estaba a punto de llorar, sentía como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño, un muy largo y atroz sueño, donde había traicionado el amor de Naraku con Inuyasha, donde Akago no existía, su felicidad no existía, para ella era como estar despertando de una pesadilla.

-Lo que me prometiste…- Término por decir Naraku

Lo que el pelinegro había ocasionado en Kagome durante su beso fue que esta sintiera una calidez especial, se sintió amada, extrañada y valorada, todo eso que deseaba de Inuyasha, y no había conseguido.

El trabajo de Akago había terminado, gracias a la conmoción emocional liberada en la joven, el pequeño bebé logró reemplazar la esencia de Inuyasha con la de Naraku, aquel recuerdo tan valorado era ahora una escena donde Kagome pedía perdón a Naraku arrepentida, de nueva cuenta por una herida ocasionada por qué la había defendido, esa vez de Koga, un lobo atraído por Kagome, que al verse rechazado pensaba forzarla a casarse con él.

Y así de nueva cuenta Kagome cayó bajo control de Akago.

-Na... nara... Ku-

La mente agotada de Kagome, por manejar una conmoción tan grande como la que acababa de pasar su propietaria, no aguanto más. La mujer había caído inconsciente.

-Que fácil…- Se burló el villano agachándose para tomar la mano de su "pareja"- Una mujer herida, dolida… siendo tu esperaba más, creo…- Sorprendentemente el hombre tomo entre sus brazos ala inconsciente joven y se la llevo al futon de la habitación.

-Kanna- Llamo Naraku

\- ¿Si? – Dijo la albina desde la puerta, que como siempre apareció como un espectro recién invocado.

-Trae a Akago-

-Si-

Después de la breve conversación Naraku se incoó a un lado de Kagome, su vista daba a las ventanas del cuarto, se quedaría así hasta que la mujer despertara para comprobar que todo estaba bien, que Akago había cumplido con su encomienda, y que todo lo que él tendría que hacer después sería arreglar un encuentro entre su rival y la miko, para que esta le diera muerte.

-Aquí está- Dijo Kanna entrando a la habitación

Akago estaba demasiado cansado como para burlarse del dulce beso que había dado Naraku momentos atrás.

-Tengo que descansar- Fue lo que en lugar de alguna burla dijo el bebe.

Kanna depósito el cuerpecito a un lado de la pelinegra.

-No pienses demasiado en eso- Dijo al aire Akago.

Kanna solo desapareció, Akago se durmió, Naraku miraba a través de las ventanas su jardín, la presencia de alguien más en su habitación no le molestaba del todo, pero tener que compartir esa vista, la solo idea le desagradaba, el había cuidado esas orquídeas moradas desde que estaba en esa castillo, desde que había creado ese castillo.

Contradiciendo a Akago, más bien haciendo justo lo que él imaginó que haría. Pensó en lo que él sintió con el beso, él nunca tuvo ese tipo de contacto con Kikyo, ni anhelando a aquella mujer para sí mismo se imaginaba capas de besarla, se preguntó si de haberlo hecho hubiera sido igual, acarició sus labios, ¿Feliz?

Se molesto consigo mismo por sus pensamientos, culpo a la presencia de Akago por las emociones encontradas, pues era él quien ahora resguardaba las emociones de Onigumo.

Y ya que volteo a ver con desprecio al bebé, involuntariamente vio el rostro tan tranquilo de Kagome, y se detuvo a mirarla, era hermosa, delicada… era como Kikyo.

Eso pensó, y le desagrado con creces.

En otra escena. El grupo de amigos de Inuyasha, seguían el rastro de los insectos de Naraku, estos se encontraban desesperados, en la mañana, a primera hora, habían salido en busca de pistas del paradero de su amiga, no contaban con el apoyo de Kagome para ver el resplandor de la perla de shikon, así que Inuyasha usaba su instinto para buscar demonios poderosos.

En su persecución de insectos el grupo se topó con una de las marionetas de Naraku, esta les hizo una entrega involuntaria del uniforme de Kagome, ya que solo se los entregó después de ser derrotada.

El grupo vio con horror la ropa de su amiga, pues imaginaban lo peor, pero recapacitaron y quisieron ser optimistas al pensar que mientras la perla estuviera incompleta, Naraku necesitaba los ojos de Kagome, y por lo tanto no la heriría, o por lo menos no la mataría, Inuyasha enfureció y maldijo al imaginar que Naraku podría estar manipulando a la pelinegra para que les dejara de lado y le consiguiera los fragmentos, eso explicaría porque cargaba con un niño con la esencia de Naraku, y porque se marchó con Kagura.

El albino estaba seguro que Kagome sería capaz de obedecer al villano si con esto, ella creía, que los demás estarían a salvo.

Una nueva llovizna caía sobre el palacio de Naraku, el dueño del lugar se encontraba a las afueras de la habitación donde descansaba su pareja, la nueva herramienta del villano para terminar con la vida de Inuyasha.

-¿Y?…- Cuestionaba Naraku a Kagura, quien había regresado de su ultimo encargo. Kanna le había comunicado que tenía que seguir y vigilar a la marioneta enviada con los amigos de Kagome, y reportar lo que sucediera.

-La destruyeron-

-…- El silencio del pelinegro le indicaba a la mujer que prosiguiera.

-Están furiosos contigo… desesperados por encontrarla-

-Ya veo, ¿Dónde están ahora?-

-Cerca del tercer palacio, a tres días-

-Bien prepara todo, iremos ahí-

-¿Qué planeas?-

-No planeo esperar hasta que se dé una situación adecuada para que esos dos se encuentren, yo creare la circunstancia adecuada-

Kagura no dijo nada más y sencillamente se retiro.

Dentro Kagome y Akago dormían plácidamente, el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia era inaudible, la pelinegra se encontraba abrazando a su bebe, se aferraba a él pues estaba soñando con algunos supuestos recuerdos.

Naraku le estaba ofreciendo una vida tranquila alejada de todos y todo, pues así podrían vivir bien, lejos de todo conflicto, lejos de Inuyasha y los demás, sin tener que viajar de un lado a otro. Aunque lo ultimo no le molestaba a Kagome, ella deseaba establecerse con su amado en algún lugar apacible, donde en un futuro pudieran crear una linda familia.

La pelinegra acepto gustosa, la pareja conservaban con ellos algunos fragmentos de la perla de shikon, no esperaban que Inuyasha los encontrara en un lugar tan apartado como el corazón de un bosque que habían elegido.

Naraku con sus poderes sobrenaturales se encargo de la construcción de su nuevo hogar, un palacio hecho únicamente para la mujer que amaba. Cerca había un arrollo, debes en cuando viajeros perdidos se topaban con el lugar, Kagome amablemente los recibía, Naraku parecía relajarse con cada día que pasaba junto a su mujer.

Habían pasado una semana deambulando por algunos lugares a elegir, durante estos días permanecieron durmiendo bajo el cielo estrellado, pues para los planes que tenia Naraku, habría que salir del palacio para poder admirar el cielo.

Medio año, no podían creer que hubieran pasado seis mese sin ver a Inuyasha, sin ninguna pelea, medio año sin que hirieran a Naraku.

Esto no les duro más tiempo, si las cosas habían estado tan tranquilas era porque algo grande, algo extremadamente peligroso se acercaba. Eso era un ataque de Inuyasha, uno bien planeado, Inuyasha y Sango irrumpieron de noche en el palacio, Naraku fue quien les recibió, mientras Kagome corrió por su propia indumentaria, poco esperaba toparse con Miroku y Shippo, estos la apresaron y llevaron a donde Inuyasha y Naraku peleaban.

En cuanto vio a su amada en manos del enemigo, Naraku no tardo mucho en mostrarse desesperado y abatido.

-Así como yo, tú tienes algo que yo quiero-

-La perla- Pensó inmediatamente Naraku

Al contrario de cómo se imaginaban Naraku no tenía la perla, esa siempre estaba colgando del cuello de Kagome, claro que siempre bajo lo que llevara puesto.

Inuyasha al ver la mirada dudosa de su adversario apunto con el filo de su espada hacia Kagome, se alegro al ver el rostro de Naraku resignado, el albino veía como el pelinegro llevaba su mano dentro de su manga, entonces lo que vio a continuación le decepciono. Entre sus dedos pulgar e índice Naraku sostenía un pluma que arrojo al iré, de esta surgió una mujer, Kagura.

La recién nacida arrojo una ventisca de aire, haciendo que el monje soltara a su rehén por la gran cantidad de polvo que la ráfaga de aire levanto, todos se cubrieron los ojos dándole tiempo más que suficiente a la pelinegra de correr al lado de Naraku, no sin antes mirar de reojo a la extraña mujer que acababa de surgir de la pluma arrojada por su pareja.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto preocupado Naraku

-Si …Lo siento yo, no pude…-

-No es tu culpa en ningún sentido, es de él…-

Naraku con su mujer a salvo dirigió la mirada a Kagura señal de que atacarían, cuando Inuyasha recupero la vista lo primero que hizo fue atacar con el viento cortante, ataque que fue repelido por una niña de tés pálida, Kanna.

Kagome se preguntaba de donde había salido esa niña y que no debería estar ahí, pues era demasiado peligroso para alguien tan pequeño.

Lo que Kagome no estaba comprendiendo era que aquellas mujeres no eran normales, habían sido creadas por Naraku con el único propósito de protegerla.

-Fue un error venir aquí Inuyasha, pero tu peor erar fue apuntar con tu espada a Kagome-

Kagura arrojo varias corrientes de aire, Kanna replico el viento cortante, y Naraku soltó una nube de gas venenoso que poco a poco paralizaría a los demás adversarios, sin más opción Inuyasha ordeno una retirada, dejando a Kagome con varias preguntas para su amado.


	4. Viaje sin retorno

Después de mucho tiempo aquí esta la continuación.

Esta historia va a estar en constante edición, así que tardare en subir de nuevo un capitulo, pues quiero rescribir los capitulo, o quiza solo cambiar diálogos y algunos detalles

Espero les guste y disculpen los errores que pude omitir por accidente

* * *

El paso de lluvia había dejado un aroma a tierra mojada, afuera las orquídeas moradas estaban adornadas con pequeñas gotas de agua que escurría lentamente, las ventanas y la imagen que se veía a través de ellas eran admiradas por un pelinegro que se encontraba sentado dentro de una habitación un tanto oscura. En aquel cuarto una mujer recién se despertaba, pese a haber estado inconsciente toda una mañana se veía cansada.

Kagome, un poco aturdida, abrió los ojos y se sentó en el futón, a su derecha se encontraba aquel hombre, de quien tan enamorada estaba. Para los ojos de la joven ese hombre sombrío le traía calma y plenitud, así pues se sintió capaz de admirarlo en silencio por horas y horas.

-Al fin despertaste- Fueron las palabra de Naraku las que sacaron a Kagome de su trance.

-Buenos días-

-Tardes… Pasa de medio día-

-Oh, creo que no quería despertar, tenía un buen sueño-

-¿Si?- El pelinegro no estaba acostumbrado a conversar con alguien si no era para dar una orden.

-Sí, el sueño fue de cuando solo existía este palacio, cuando hablamos de tu jardín…. También recordé que esa noche-

-Casi te pierdo…. ¿Era eso?-

-¿Eh?-

-Soñaste con la noche que Inuyasha entro y te ataco- Naraku literalmente podía leer la mente de Kagome, gracias a Akago. Kagome sonrió de manera melancólica

-Tu siempre tan suspicaz- Respondió Kagome con un suspiro.

-Deberías cambiarte, saldré un momento, estaré afuera- Naraku se levantó y caminó fuera de la habitación, unos instantes después Kanna entró a entregar el desayuno, aunque ya pasaba de medio día.

Naraku no tenía demasiada paciencia como para lidiar con Kagome así que salió a su jardín de orquídeas.

-Hola- Saludó Kagome a la pequeña y la abrazo fuertemente -¿Dormiste bien?-

-Si- Respondió de manera seca.

-Me alegro- La pelinegra soltó a la niña, no sin antes besarle dulcemente la frente.

-¿Te ayudo a cambiarte?- Pregunto Kanna.

Claro que los gestos tan atentos de la mujer le tomaron por sorpresa, lo que sucedía es que para la pelinegra, desde el supuesto día en que Naraku liberó a Kanna y a Kagura para que la protegieran, Kagome les fue tomando cariño, al punto de considerarlas como hijas.

-!Claro¡- Kagome sonrió enormemente al escucharla.

En cuanto la pelinegra termino de comer, Kanna le entregó un kimono, Kagome se vistió tan rápido como pudo, dejó los pequeños detalles a Kanna y se arrodillo en el suelo para que la pequeña pudiera peinar su cabello.

El atuendo era de una cola larga, de color morado, estaba adornado con orquídeas blancas y negras, bordado en el busto, del lado derecho una araña de hilo rojo, al igual que en la espalda.

Una vez que Kagome se sintió lo suficientemente arreglada salió de la habitación para buscar a Naraku, cuando noto que prácticamente corría hacia el pelinegro respiro hondo, se relajó y comenzó a andar con la mayor gracia que pudo, su andar se volvió lento y sus pasos seguros.

Naraku pudo percibir que se acercaba gracias al sonido del pasto que era pisado, pero no volteo en ningún momento, la mujer se sentó a su lado, ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos, las cortas brisas de viento movían de manera artística las flores, el viento también hacía danzar el cabello de la joven, un aroma dulce llegó a Naraku, era la esencia de Kagome y entonces se vio tentado a mirarla, su acompañante poco a poco perdía confianza, pero reunió coraje y busco la mano del hombre que estaba junto a ella, este por instinto golpeó en rechazo la mano de la mujer con demasiada fuerza, Kagome insistiendo en el contacto preguntó

-¿Ocurre algo?- Como si de alguien de piel tan frágil como el cristal se tratar, Kagome tomó con delicadeza el rostro del contrario entre sus manos y le miro a los ojos.

Algo en el interior de Naraku se estremeció, una pequeña parte de él se sentía amenazado por la presencia de Kagome, no de la forma en que Kikyo haría, era como si Kagome al mínimo contacto despertara la humanidad del villano. En comparación a su ante pasado Kagome no representaba amenaza alguna.

Los ojos de aquella mujer tenían un brillo que Naraku no percibía en los ojos de nadie más, el pelinegro sintió la necesidad de atacar a su compañera, de ver su rostro aterrado, se contuvo, pero está llevo sus manos a sus hombros y este por inercia sostuvo su muñeca con demasiada fuerza, Naraku estaba extrañado, de reojo volteo a ver el cuarto. Akago no solo estaba lejos sino que se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Para compensar su brusquedad el más alto dejó acercarse a la pelinegra pues recordó que ella era justo ahora la herramienta más útil para matar a Inuyasha

-No me pasa nada- Respondió indiferente el hombre

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Si-

El pelinegro estaba siendo cortante, Kagome sonrió un poco descontenta pero no insistió. La pelinegra se conformó con la cercanía y la compañía silenciosa que Naraku le estaba ofreciendo.

-Son hermosas, ¿No?- Cuestionaba el sombrío sujeto

-Por supuesto-

-Ven- Naraku tomo con un brazo, por la cintura, a la mujer y está feliz se apoyó en su hombro

Pasaron unos agradables 20 minutos, aproximadamente, hasta que la extraña calidez y paz que Naraku estaba sintiendo se vio interrumpida por la llegada de su sirviente.

-Está listo- Pronunciaba Kagura cayendo al suelo desde su pluma.

Kagome no comprendía a lo que se refería la mujer, ni le dio importancia pues quería permanecer al lado de Naraku. Un sentimiento de disgusto y preocupación pinchó su pecho cuando Naraku tan naturalmente se apartó de su lado para erguirse y mirar a los ojos de Kagura.

-Bien… nos vamos-

Kagome solo miro la espalda de su amado encaminarse al cuarto sin que siquiera volteara a verla.

-Escuchaste…..- Kagura se mordió los labios, había olvidado que tenía que ser amable con la muchacha -Kagome, nos vamos al octavo palacio, porfavor alístate y acompaña al señor Naraku-

-Ah?- La mirada de la pelinegra no se despegó de la espalda de Naraku hasta que este entro a su cuarto. -Si... claro- Kagome se levantó y corrió tras de Naraku.

Cuando la pelinegra se aproximaba a la puerta de la habitación, con solo asomarse un poco pudo ver a Kanna sosteniendo su espejo frente a Naraku.

-Están a menos de dos días- Comentó la albina.

La imagen destellante de los que serían los olvidados amigos de la pelinegra corrían en dirección a uno de los palacios de Naraku, la imagen de Inuyasha saltando de un lugar a otro, gritando a sus compañeros que se apresuraran pues seguramente Kagome se encontraba en un gran y latente peligro, llamó la atención de lo ojos apagados de la mujer, ver el rostro angustiado del que debía sentirse como su enemigo le provocó la misma tristeza que la partida de Naraku momentos antes.

Akago que se encontraba dentro de la habitación sintió la agitación del corazón de Kagome, no podia creer que su corazón aun luchará y no se viera mermado, le irritaba que solo la imagen de inuyasha podía tirar todo su trabajo,el cual necesito tanto esfuerzo que lo había agotado demasiado, y entre esta rabia se le ocurrió que el tambien podia jugar al mismo juego.

Repentinamente un llanto se escuchó en la habitación.

Naraku por alguna extraña razón sintió ganas de reírse a carcajadas por la actuación de Akago, y mientras esa idea convencia a Naraku, Kanna rápidamente noto la presencia de Kagome, la cual ignorando toda sensación, angustia, dolor o emoción, entró corriendo al cuarto para abrazar a su bebé.

Si bien Inuyasha agitaba el corazón de la pelinegra, Akago había despertado un lazo que no sería fácil romper. El instinto maternal de Kagome pedía abrazar al niño, abrazarlo y protegerlo, con la fuerza con la que hubiera deseado que Inuyasha la protegiera a ella.

El hombre pelinegro que se encontraba sorprendido y de pie frente a Kanna se quedó callado por unos momentos, miraba atentamente como su prisionera cuidaba a eso de lo que tanto había deseado deshacerse, de eso que negaba su existencia, y que por un segundo pidió que volviera a él,su corazón.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?, ¿tuviste un mal sueño?- Preguntaba, pese a su alarmada entrada, con voz suave la mujer que ahora estaba de rodillas arrullando al pequeño.

-Seguramente llora porque su mamá no estaba cuando despertó- Se forzó a comentar como una broma Naraku que comprendía que su sirviente le avisaba que algo había ocurrido con Kagome.

-Es así?, Akago… vamos yo siempre estoy contigo- Decía la pelinegra mientras besaba la nariz de su supuesto hijo. - No sera que siempre quieres que te carguen … porque si es así papá también puede hacerlo…-

Ante la amenaza de tener que acercarse al origen de sus sentimientos por la mujer que tenía tan cerca el astuto hombre respondió tan rápido como pudo. -Ese niño está aferrado a su madre, aunque puedo cargarlo seguiría llorando…-

Naraku vio sonreír a Kagome de manera tan sincera como si el hecho de que hace unos momentos estaba a punto de empezar otra batalla contra su opresor, al cual sostenía en brazos, fuera irreal, y eso le tomó tan desprevenido que dudo al decir lo que seguía

-Kagome…-

-Si?-

-Nos vamos-

-¿Que?¿ A donde?-

-A un lugar más seguro-

-¿Porque?-

\- Este lugar es demasiado conocido ya como para permanecer aquí-

-Pero..- Replicaba la chica- Este lugar me gusta tanto-

\- Lo se, lo siento… algún día volveremos, ¿De acuerdo?-

Kagome suspiró con resignación - Bien bien, pero tenemos que regresar oíste-

Esto último sonó, y fue, más bien una demanda por parte de la mujer que sorprendía a Kanna, pero la pequeña ya bien sabía que si Naraku deseaba llevar a cabo su plan sin problemas debía comportarse como el hombre enamorado que supuestamente era.

-Bien… vámonos, no hace falta que empaques, ya arregle todo para que no te haga falta nada haya-

\- En serio, vaya...esperaba que nos tardaramos un poco-

-Kagome…-

\- Si .. si .. si-

\- Ya te dije que volveremos ¿No?-

\- Si-

Después de un rato un gran grupo de personas comenzó a aparecer por el palacio, sirvientes, o eso le hizo pensar Akago a Kagome. Naturalmente se trataba de marionetas bajo control de Kagura, la mujer les habia hecho lucir como personas alegres que se dedicaban a trabajar, como pedido especial de Naraku.

-Kagome-sama, Kagome sama, ¿Esta lista?... Kagome- sama-

Una joven entraba al cuarto de la esposa de Naraku

-Eh?.., ah.. si, tu eres?-

Pese al trabajo de Akago todavía detalles de los cuales encargarse, pero mientras Kagome cargará con el bebé en sus brazos él podía hacer verdad lo que fuera en la mente de la joven ex-sacerdotisa.

-Soy… Sango! señora, no lo recuerda?, usted me dio ese nombre, después de que el amo Naraku y usted amablemente me recibieron en su casa.

-Ho au- Recuerdo insertado exitosamente, daba igual cuantas veces fuera a pasar, crear, manipular o reemplazar un recuerdo sometia a Kagome a un doloroso proceso, que además era cansado- Si perdoname.. yo-

-ese golpe…. de cuando callo por la escalera, ¿Esta bien Kagome-sama?-

-Ahuu.. si perdon, parece que últimamente olvido todo con facilidad y ahora, ati tambien te estaba olvidando perdoname.- Kagome casi se ponía a llorar pues recordó una noche cuando se quedó dormida y Akago salió gateando, en cuanto despertó se puso a buscarlo por todas partes gritando histéricamente con lágrimas en los ojos. Así empezó a seguir su risa, estaba escaleras abajo, esos numerosos escalones llevaban a la prisión del castillo, ahí donde Naraku había encerrado a los que habían entrado en busca de la cabeza de él o en afán de lastimar a su familia. Kagome corrió, tropezó una vez, pero no cayó… recordó el gran portón de maciza madera que le impediría a su hijo acercarse a las peligrosas personas pues cerraba el paso al pasillo que le daria acceso, sintio un alivio tal que descuidó su andar, volvió a tropezar para rodar escaleras abajo y golpearse la cabeza.

-Respuesta más problemática no se le ocurrió…- Pensó con ira Akago que acababa de ingeniar el estúpido, en su opinión, recuerdo en favor de la respuesta que hizo dar Kagura a la marioneta

La chica, que era de tacto frío,pues había perdido la vida, abrazo a la pelinegra, Kagome imagino calor, todo al final era una ilusión. Y hasta que Inuyasha y los demás salvarán a la mujer, Kagome estaría a merced de muchas más ilusiones y falsas alegrías.

-Vamos Kagome-sama, pase lo que pase usted tendrá al señor Naraku, levantece ya casi nos vamos, todos nos esperan afuera… vamos señora hay que irnos.

-Si tienes razon-

Y así Kagome salió con Akago en brazos en busca de su marido, él la esperaba en una especie de caravana,esperando en el centro escoltado por caballos montados por hombres con armaduras con el escudo de la araña, un carruaje en el que irían ambos con rumbo al castillo en el que Naraku esperaba dar muerte a Inuyasha, gracias a Kagome.


End file.
